The New Flame
by Wolf's Flame
Summary: The summary's abit long, so you'll locate it inside, Rated for graphic violence detail, sexual references, and mild drug use. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The Fire Within- Prologue- September 1st, 2002

The New Flame- Romance/Mystery- Started: 11/13/08

_**WARNING:**_ Crossbreed romance between human and dragon; Rated T (suitable for viewing ages of 13 and older), for graphic violence detail, sexual references, and mild drug use.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own the "_**Fire Within**_" series books or any of the original characters; they all belong to and were created by the dragon book series author, _**Chris d'Lacey**_.

_**CLAIMER:**_ I take full claim over the "_**own characters**_" (OCs), or made up characters, Jory Ericson and Fyra, as my own characters and require full knowledge of who uses them in their fanfiction stories.

_**Summary:**_ This is a fanfiction based off of the bestselling dragon book series by _**Chris d'Lacey**_. Titled "_**The New Flame**_" this fanfiction is about a sixteen-year-old boy named Jory Ericson and his special dragon, Fyra. After being caught at the murder scene of his foster father, Jory, begins to run and avoid the authorities, the only thing to guide him to the answer of who killed his father are the two words, clay dragon, the names, Eckhart and Elizabeth Pennykettle, and the address, Forty-two Wayward Crescent, Massachusetts. Meeting Elizabeth, Jory begins to discover how she can help, she lives in a house that is crawling with clay dragon sculptures, but that is only the beginning of his adventurous journey, soon Elizabeth gives Jory the opportunity to create his own special clay dragon and soon afterwards, Jory begins to see the clay reptiles come to life. Now, together with Elizabeth's sixteen-year-old daughter, Lucy, the other Pennykettle dragons, his special dragon, Fyra, and some returning allies, Jory must find out the answer of the mystery of his foster father's murder, not only that, but also the power behind the mysterious clay dragons, face the demons of his past, and solve the mystery of the sparking flame that he brought into this world in this action-packed story of trust, mystery, and forbidden romance.

A young boy sat in the back seat on the left of the car him and his parents were in, his hazel eyes looked between his father and mother,

"Heather, I'm not discussing this anymore, he is eight-years-old, he should learn to take responsibility for his actions, he is not a baby anymore…"

the young boy looked at his mother who had interrupted his father,

"Nor is he an adult, he's a child, so he needs to be taught, not punished."

"But seriously, three F's, there's no excuse, he's a smart kid, there's no reason for him to not finish his work."

"I understand but he still needs to be talked to, punishing him will be like telling him he has done a bad thing by showing us his report card and he'll get scared to tell us the truth about his grades."

the eight-year-old looked at his father who sighed in defeat,

"Okay, we'll talk to him," the boy looked as his father turned around and looked at him, his mother still staring at the road from behind the steering wheel, "Jory, why did this happen?"

the young boy, Jory Ericson, looked at his father,

"It wouldn't have happened if Kevin kept bugging me and scaring me to think that he would beat me up after class."

Jory's father looked at his wife, who glanced at him and went back to looking at the road and spoke,

"That same Kevin Finne kid that just bullies you for no reason?"

Jory shook his head and looked at his father. The car's speedometer hit sixty-miles-per-hour, as the black SUV turned the right corner, the headlights came to set on a broken down car in the middle of the right lane, the last thing Jory knew, he was hearing his father yelled at his mother,

"WATCH OUT!!!"

Jory watched in horror as the car swerved and crashed into the other car, as both cars flew off the road into the woods off the side of the bridge, never to be traced of, the car landed on its top, and little eight-year-old Jory blacked out...

"Mom? Dad?"

Jory's vision was blurred, he felt his head and felt the ground he was on, he was laying on the ceiling of the SUV, which was now the floor, soon his vision focused and he saw his parents hanging upside down in their seats, Jory looked at his father, his father wasn't breathing anymore, though he wasn't bloody like his mother, who was bleeding on the head from blunt head trauma when her head hit her window, Jory couldn't believe it, his mother with head trauma, bleeding on the head, and his father, a crushed ribcage from his own seat belt, though he didn't want to believe it, he had to accept the un-deniable truth, his beloved parents were dead. Jory climbed out of the driver side window and stood up, as he looked up he could see the twenty foot slop from the bridge he and his parents fell from, as he looked around he could see the sun rising in the east,

'I must've been out since last night.' Jory thought,

Jory felt his knees were wet from the forest ground, he turned towards the east away from the wreck, limping from the crash last night, as he walked he got a good mile away from it when he heard a twig snap, as he turned he found himself looking at a deer, a buck, with about an eight rack of antlers on its head, Jory shivered at the sight, the buck was about twice his size, Jory jumped when he heard a gunshot in the distance, the buck, ran off just in time to dodge the shot, Jory on the other hand was about to run off when he heard a bush rustle and a man, around forty-two years of age, dressed in camouflage come out and stand beside a tree,

"Well I'll be darned, what are you doing out here young man?" the man spoke, the hint of a very strong Japanese accent present.

As the man sat his gun, a sniper rifle Jory could not recognize, against a tree he looked back at the eight-year-old,

Jory looked at the old man and ran towards him and hugged him, sobbing in his stomach,

"Now, now, it's alright, you're safe now, come, I'll take you back to my home, get you some new comfortable clothes, and get you well fed."

as the man held Jory at his side, he grabbed his rifle and led the way to his mansion on the other side of the forest. Jory still sobbed on the man's side, he still couldn't believe that this happened, a month after his birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fire Within- Chapter 1- September 5th, 2010  
The New Flame- Romance/Mystery- Started: 11/14/08  
Previewed and Edited- Finished: 11/16/08

_**(Eight years later…)**_

_**(9:00 pm, The New York City PD, front courtyard)**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Chief of Police, Officer Kyle Hammon." as the announcer made her way off the podium, Kyle Hammon, a twenty-year-old man with short brown hair, tan skin and light green eyes, walked up and took over,

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you know a great archeologist was murdered four days ago, Moto Rutakan…"

_**(Same time, an apartment in NYC, inside)**_

A boy made his way through the hallway on the top floor of an apartment building; soon he came up to a door with crime scene tape,

"_We have one suspect; he was seen leaving the crime scene,_"

the boy was wearing a pair of black jeans, black combat boots, on his hands were a pair of black fingerless gloves, and he was wearing no shirt, as he ripped the tape off the door, he pushed it open, and walked in,

"_he was described as sixteen-years-old, slender, 5'5", tan skin, and long brown hair, officials have been advised to use extreme caution when apprehending the suspect,_"

the boy walk through the penthouse towards the broken circular window,

"_there have been other reports of citizens in similar attacks,_"

the boy walked beside a tipped over table,

"_there have been no reports of survivors from these attacks, so far…_"

the boy heard a crunch of glass and looked down, he had stepped on a picture of him and Moto Rutakan, the fifty-year-old Japanese man that had found him in the woods eight years earlier, in Egypt, as he picked it up he brushed the broken glass with his hand. The boy walked over to a counter and mirror and sat the picture on the counter, he turned and looked out the window as he heard thunder outside, as he looked back at the mirror, lightning flashed revealing his solemn expression, hazel eyes, tan skin, fit torso, and his long brown hair fallen in front of his left eye, and as fast as the lightning appeared and disappeared, two hand-sized dragons, one black with a red under-belly and chest that gave it the appearance of a female, and the other one, holding a pad and pencil, with the coloration of green scales that gave the appearance of a male, appeared on the counter next to the boy, the green one looked up at him with its violet eyes and hurred,

"Who am I to stand up against them, Gadzooks."

the boy looked at the small dragon, this time the black one gave an agitated hurr and looked up at the boy with her dark blue eyes,

"Fyra, please don't start with me, it's hard enough dealing with this, so don't add on to it."

_**(9:30 pm, The New York City PD, Chief's Office)**_

"Sir?" Deputy Jacob Edwards cracked open the door to his chief's office, and peeked in,

"Yes, what is Edwards"

the chief said while still staring at his report on an accidental car wreck,

"Sir, I was just wondering why you didn't tell everyone the suspect's name?"

the deputy asked while opening the door all the way and stepped in the office, Kyle looked up and smiled,

"I don't want to worry everyone that one of their friends is a murderer, what if he is planning to strike again, if the people he knows found out he'd probably kill them faster."

As the deputy opened his mouth to speak he sighed in defeat,

"Is there anything you want me to get you?"

the deputy finally spoke, the chief looked back down at his paper work and nodded,

"Yes, I would like you to get me the file on everything you know about Jory Ericson."

the deputy nodded and walked out, Hammon sighed and looked out his window, he knew one thing, Jory Ericson was out there across state lines, probably planning another attack, and that this week, was going to be a long one.


	3. Chapter 3

The Fire Within- Chapter 2- September 1st, 2010

The New Flame- Romance/Mystery- Started: 11/22/08

_**(Four days earlier…)**_

_** (11:30 pm, New York City, "The Lighthouse", inside)**_

__Rain beat hard on the circular window of a man's penthouse apartment room, the man was no more than around his late forties, early fifties, he was Japanese and his accent was very hinted with that, he was wearing a plaid shirt, tucked in, with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of blue jeans held in place by a black leather belt, his feet were covered by a pair of pure white cotton socks, his gray hair came down to his top of his neck and the bangs were slicked back, his eyes were trapped behind a pair of square glasses, and in his right hand was a piece of folded paper. The man looked at a young sixteen-year-old boy, who was sitting in a chair across from him and spoke, in his native tongue,

"Help Jory, I need you to get something for me."

the boy, American origin no doubt, looked at the man he called his foster father who was in a recliner across from him, and put his back straight against the back of the recliner he was sitting in, and spoke in fluent Japanese,

"Go on."

The man leaned forward in his recliner and looked at his foster child through his crystal lens glasses,

"I'm tracking an object for a client, called Eckhart, but he's a psychopath, I know it."

The boy leaned forward in his recliner as well, his long, straight hair moving from the crook of his neck to his cheeks, and looked at the old man,

"Why should I care?" Jory spoke with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

The old man shot from his seat and looked down upon Jory,

"Because I'm being followed, people are dying out there the longer I keep from finding the last object."

This time Jory followed his father's move and was now grilling him, speaking with anger in his tone now,

"Handle it Rutakan!"

Rutakan stepped back, scared of his son's outburst, and reached back at his recliner,

"Jory, please…" Rutakan picked up the piece of folded paper from its resting place on the recliner arm and put in Jory's hand, "look, go and see this woman, Elizabeth, she can help you."

Jory jerked around and began walking off,

"I'm going."

Jory felt a wrinkled hand grab his shoulder and he turned around knocking it off and pushed his foster parent back into the recliner he was previously in,

"Egypt Moto, you walked away and left me."

Jory caught sight of Moto Rutakan reach into his back pocket and pull out a 9mm Luger handgun, as he pushed Jory away from him, he exclaimed in plain English,

"Get out!"

Jory then blacked out, as five gunshots were heard.

Jory woke up and saw his foster father lying on the ground; the circular window shined some light on his body. Jory walked over and kneeled beside his foster father and checked the pulse on his neck, which gave no response to his two fingers. Jory stood up and looked at his hands. They were covered with blood. As he looked down at his feet, he saw a puddle of it pooling underneath his father figure.

'_Did I do this?_' Jory thought.

He looked over beside a tip over table and saw the Luger handgun and went to pick it up. Before he could move, he heard a scream and he jerked around and looked at the doorway, standing there was a middle-aged woman wearing a white blouse, and a knee high skirt. Before Jory could react, the woman had a revolver pointed at him and her cell phone to her ear. Jory was dumbfounded as the woman informed the police and told them that she had heard gunshots and had walked into the room to see Jory himself hovering over a dead body.

'_Aw, just great, now I'm accused of murder._' Jory said to himself, though he really didn't know if it _was_ him or someone else. The woman hung up the cell phone and continued to point the gun at Jory,

"D-don't move boy, I-I'll fire if I have to, y-you just s-stay put." The woman stuttered in a frightened tone. Jory looked over at the handgun on the floor, then back at the woman, who noticed his glance, "Don't try it!" she exclaimed.

Jory looked at the woman and tilted his head, his brown haired bangs falling in front of his left eye. Then with a smirk, he dived behind the table as a gunshot rang through the room. Jory grabbed the Luger and sat behind the table as four more shots were fired from the woman. Jory had to get out of here, and then an idea hit him. She thought he was a killer; why not make her thought a reality?

Jory jumped from behind the table and shot at the woman's feet making her jump and scream. Jory smiled and then turned his heel. The woman heard a crash and looked at the circular window, which was now broken.

Jory fell a good ten feet, and then landed on the fire escape balcony. As he landed, he lost his footing and slipped. With a clank he fell on his back and dropped the gun, which fell down to the streets below. Jory sat up and looked down at the gun. He then jumped at the metal ladder as a gunshot ricocheted off the bars. He slid down the metal steps and rolled when he hit the ground, grabbing his gun from the ground. As he stood up, he looked up at the woman, she was reloading. He grinned and turned his heel and ran off. The adrenaline was flowing now, all Jory could think about now was one thing: RUN!

_**(12:54 am, New York City, "The Lighthouse", outside)**_

Dylan Krause looked through the rain pattered windshield of his police car, siren blaring, and speedometer reading sixty, a very rare and cold in hell time for him as he always kept it at about thirty-five, and the fact it was also in a storm and the pavement was wet and slick only gave it a plus. He looked around for the boy; he had been called out to investigate a woman's claim that she had seen a boy, no older then sixteen, seventeen, standing over a body. It was his first call as a rookie and he was more than ecstatic, he was anxious too. The boy was said to be armed and dangerous and if necessary, he was to return fire if the boy fought. Dylan had never shot his gun before, nor had he even the intention of doing so. But this night might change that.

Running a tan hand threw his tussled brown hair, Dylan sighed to relax his muscles. As he drove, as he quickly turned he fish tailed and the panicky officer slammed the brakes to stop the car. Fortunately, it did. Panting in relief and slightly laughing at the moment, Dylan looked up out his passenger side window and his eyes augmented at the sight. A teenager looked up through the shower of natural water at him through the window with bright emerald eyes. His brown hair turned black in the rain and stuck the pale skin of his face and he shivered. In his right hand was a silver object that Krause recognized as a handgun, though he had no idea what type, possibly foreign. But the one thing that got him the most was his white tee-shirt, covered in blood. He jumped out of his car and pulled out his M92F Berretta and took aim behind the cover of his car hood. Finger off but ready next to the trigger, Dylan called over the blare of his siren for the boy to stay still and not to move.

_**(Same time, New York City, "The Lighthouse", outside)**_

Jory looked over at the police officer hiding behind his car yelling at him to stay put. Jory already was frozen in place after the idiot nearly ran him over. But he couldn't be put into jail. He had to clear his name. He began looking around as the police officer began instructing him to drop his weapon.

Jory found an alley way to his left. He knew the officer saw him as the man yelled for him not to try it. Jory had heard those words before, not but fifteen minutes ago. Thinking about the woman saying that made Jory smirk and he saw the officer tense. Jory slid his right foot across the front of his left one and, winking at the officer, bolted for the alley as more sirens sounded in the distance.

Dylan cursed loudly and rolled over his car and ran after him.

_**(Same time, New York City, alleyway)**_

Jory ran as fast as he could with the policeman three yards on his tail. The sirens got louder but Jory didn't seem to notice. As he began to turn he skidded to a halt and stared in shock at the two doors of the police canine unit van. As fast the doors burst open, two Dobermans jumped out and began charging at the teenager barking through slobbery jowls.

Jory frantically looked about and finally saw a green door illuminated by an overhead light. Running to it, he threw his weight into it elbow first and its lock splintered and it flung open. Panting, Jory looked back at the dogs and then remembered officer to the other side and continued into the abandoned hotel lobby. The stairs were worn but held well as Jory's brown Docks thumped against them. The dogs came closely behind, followed by the officer.

Jory turned to his right and continued to run down the hall past all the rooms. He heard one of the dogs crash into a wall with a loud thud as it couldn't turn in time. But the other one snapped at Jory's ankles. Jory, in panicky frenzy, dug his heel into the lower jaw of the dog causing it to yelp and fall back some. Jory ran and finally it all ended in a window as the only barrier between freedom and capture at the halls end.

Jory turned around and looked back at the Dobermans just as the first one pounced. Jory used his jean jacket clad arms as a shield but that didn't stop his back from slamming through the glass of the window. Falling about nine feet, Jory's back collided with a dumpster and he rolled off before falling off onto the pavement of a courtyard below. Moaning, Jory lifted himself up onto a knee and looked at his left one. His baggy jeans tore at the knee and the pale flesh was scraped up something fierce. Slowly standing up, he looked back up at the now howling dogs. Jory noticed the police officer behind them calling from down the hall as he left to find a more alternate route.

Jory looked down next to him and grabbed his gun. He had totally forgotten he was still holding onto it. He smiled and quickly limped toward a gate that was the only exit he saw close enough. Reaching the end of the hallway he looked down over a two and a half foot tall concrete wall to a sidewalk seven feet below. Looking to the left he tried the gate that led to the stairway down.

Locked.

Jory groaned. There was only one way down and it was going to be murder on his leg. Putting a hand on the wall's top and adjusting his weight to his good leg, Jory vaulted over the wall and fell. As he landed he fixed his weight off of the injured leg and nearly fell flat on his rear as his feet impacted the pavement.

Slowly lifting up, Jory looked over at the parking lot ahead and grinned ear from ear. Limping over he stepped to the first car, a nineteen-eighty Ford pickup with faded red paint. Locked. Jory growled and limped to the next, a nineteen-ninety-eight Volkswagen bug with multiple colored flowers and a blue finish. Locked. Jory limped to the next few cars until coming up to a twenty-ten Mustang with a Bumblebee paintjob, yellow with two black striped down the middle. Opened.

Jory grinned and threw the door open and sat in the leather clad interior and threw his weapon to the side into the passenger seat and leaned down. Moving his hands under the stirring wheel, Jory saw a spark and the car started up, ready for its next journey. Jory smiled, a year with a carjacker finally paid off. Reaching into his back pocket, Jory looked at the folded piece of paper in his hand.

"Alright Elizabeth Pennykettle, what is it that makes you so useful to Moto?" Jory asked the paper as he put the Mustang into gear and backed out into the dark streets and took off into blackness.

_**(2:23 am, New York City, New York City Police Department, Chief's Office)**_

"So let me get this straight, instead of taking the same route as the kid, you just watched him run?" Hammon asked agitated by the verbal report he had just listened to from Krause.

Krause shivered in anxiety, "It's not that… it was just… too far up and the dogs… were in the way… and…" Krause shook some.

"Listen well rookie," Hammon stared deep into Krause's dark brown ones, "I don't care for excuses," he slammed his fist into the table making Dylan jump slightly, "I WANT RESULTS!" he sat down, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" he bellowed at Dylan, who nodded in reply. "Good, now, dismissed." Hammon waved a hand gesturing for Krause to leave the office.

Before Dylan opened the door Hammon spoke one last time, "I want this boy found, do you understand me Krause?" Dylan turned and looked at Hammon who was now putting his jacket on. Dylan nodded,

"Yes sir I understand. I won't let you down sir." He opened the door as Hammon walked up to him,

"Good, now, I have to head home, wife and kids are up worried sick about me." Hammon said as he walked out,

"I'll drive you sir." Dylan stated as Hammon nodded his thanks before turning off the light to his office.


End file.
